1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for mounting two auxiliary machines to an automobile and a power transmitting device therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automobile has a power unit such as an internal combustion engine mounted in the automobile. An automobile also includes auxiliary machines acting auxiliarily to the power unit, such as a water pump, an idler, a hydraulic pump for a power steering system, an alternator, a compressor for an automobile air conditioning system and so on. These auxiliary machines have drive shafts to which power transmission members such as pulleys or electromagnetic clutches are attached. The power transmission members are connected to pulleys on the crankshaft of the engine via a belt and driven by the engine.
In mounting the auxiliary machines to the automobile, it is necessary to arrange the auxiliary machines in the restricted space around the engine. In addition, it is desired to reduce the cost for mounting the auxiliary machines to the automobile, by reducing the respective power transmission members to save the number of the parts.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 5-8633 discloses an automobile air conditioning device which includes two auxiliary machines, i.e., a viscous fluid type heat generator (herein, referred to a viscous heater) and a compressor. The viscous heater and the compressor are arranged to satisfy the above described requirements. That is, the housing of the viscous heater and the housing of the compressor are integrally formed as a unit, and a part of the drive shaft of the viscous heater and the drive shaft of the compressor are also formed as a unit. An electromagnetic clutch acting as a power transmission member is arranged on the remaining part of the drive shaft of the viscous heater. In addition, these auxiliary machines are mounted to the automobile, by fixing the housing of the viscous heater and compressor to the engine or to the automobile, using a single bracket.
However, in the above described mounting method, it is necessary to modify the housing of the viscous heater and the housing of the compressor, and the manufacturing process of two auxiliary machines becomes complicated and the manufacturing cost increases.